Motor vehicles, in particular passenger automobiles, typically have a central locking system, via which all vehicle doors are coupled to one another for simultaneous closing and opening. Sometimes, door locking systems for motor vehicles have automatic locking, which independently locks all vehicle doors of the vehicle as a function of the vehicle velocity, for example, typically above approximately 4 km/h. An open, or incorrectly closed or locked motor vehicle door is typically indicated to the driver of the vehicle in the dashboard via the onboard electronics. Displays of this type typically also provide an indication of which of the vehicle doors coming into consideration is incorrectly closed.
A system of this type is known, for example, from DE 10 2007 041 701 A1. This motor vehicle is equipped with central locking and with a display screen in the vehicle interior, the locking state of the central locking being able to be displayed using the display screen. Furthermore, a warning message can be output via the display screen, for example, if a door or hatch is not correctly locked or a window is not completely closed or another malfunction or a defect of the motor vehicle has occurred.
For motor vehicles, in the case of which rear doors are attached at the rear, therefore on the C column, it is further required that the rear doors may not be opened when the motor vehicle is in motion. Otherwise, a door which is only slightly open would be engaged by the travel wind and flung into its maximum open position. Therefore, special requirements are to be placed on the security of the closing and locking systems of such rear doors which are attached to the rear in the travel direction. Although known door locking systems function extremely safely and reliably, sufficient safety of the occupants is to be ensured for the rare case of a malfunction or a system failure of the locking system or the vehicle electronics.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a door locking system having a failsafe or a redundant or additional opening safety catch, in particular for the rear doors of the motor vehicle. The door locking system, which is to be implemented as error-redundant, is to be able to be implemented with the least possible effort and costs. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.